


After School Swimming

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Pool Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Eager to spend time with her best friend's brother, Nagihiko, Amu agrees to hang out at the pool with him. Things quickly get physical, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Fujisaki Nagihiko/Hinamori Amu
Kudos: 37





	After School Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> One of the few Shugo Chara fics I'll ever post. Mainly because SC is a tiny fandom to begin with, and that there's an immensely scarce amount of information about it. Even wiki entries are a bit limited, so apologies if there's any inaccurate information.

''Mn...''

Amu Hinamori nervously glanced over her shoulder, her shoes tapping rhythmically against the polished hallway floor. Amber sunlight peered in through the numerous windows lining the left-hand wall, briefly blinding her each time she walked past one.

Despite her frequent glancing she noticed very few people milling about the school halls at this time, courtesy of the fact it was 5PM – school having ended well over an hour ago. Clubs were still active but everyone was in their own classrooms or out on the sports field, leaving the halls distinctly desolate and silent; making her hesitant footfalls all the louder in her own ears.

The source of her anxiety was simple. Nagihiko Fujisaki; twin brother of her best friend. The other day she had learned he did swimming after school thanks to his parents being friends with the swim coach, and when she had tentatively brought it up in conversation with him he offered her to join him. Alone. After school, in a pool. The mere thought made her already-pounding heart skip another beat, her cheeks flushing red at the myriad of embarrassing images flooding her mind.

Reflexively Amu gripped her school bag tighter, holding it against her side. Her initial intention was to just wear her school swimsuit... but she had quickly found herself going out and buying a more... bolder swimsuit. Nothing too risqué, but still not school-approved; that being a pink bikini. And despite her own embarrassed, she couldn't help but feel a strange sense of anticipation; to see what his reaction would be.

''Haah...'' Amu breathed out a sigh, quickly shaking her head. ''Focus...''

The changing room door swiftly came into sight, divided into two doors. The swim club wasn't in session today but the coach had a bad habit of never locking the doors, something she gladly took advantage of – cracking open the girls' changing room door and stepping inside. White stone walls met turquoise tiled flooring, small droplets of water still visible from where earlier students had done their swimming class.

With a quiet gulp Amu laid her bag down on the nearest bench and skittered past the shower area, creeping down the narrow corridor towards the pool itself. With a quiet grunt she heaved the heavy wood door open, her eyes swiftly wandering over the vacant pool – until her eyes fell upon a figure lazily swimming in the deep end. Nagihiko... wearing only a pair of dark blue swimming trunks.

''Hm?'' Nagihiko turned, flashing his familiar smile at her. ''Evening, Amu-chan! Everything alright?''

''Yeah! J-Just getting changed now!'' Amu replied, her voice echoing throughout the spacious room and successfully hiding her brief stutter.

The second the last syllable left her hips Amu slammed the door closed, her cheeks burning red. Just a brief glance at his surprisingly toned chest had left her heart pounding rapidly, the mental image refusing to leave her mind no matter how much she shook her head. While he wasn't 'buff' he was certainly more toned than she expected, having something akin to a swimmer's build; lean but strong.

''Mn...'' She bit her lip, her stomach twisting with nervous anticipation as she fast-walked back over to her bag.

The sound of the zipper coming undone resounded through the changing rooms, and Amu blushed as she tentatively pulled out her bikini – light pink with a darker, hot-pink trim. The pink-haired girl worriedly glanced around the empty changing room before quickly undressing, yanking her scarlet tie off and unbuckling her black belt; shrugging off her black jacket a second later. She spent a brief second to bundle it all up and throw it in her school bag before quickly unbuttoning her white shirt.

As the last button came undone her shirt spilled open, her flushed cheeks turning rosy as the cool air brushed against her exposed skin. With much more hesitance she shrugged her shirt off and shoved it into her back, her hands tentatively dipping under the hem of her pink sports bra and yanking it up and over her head. Without her bra to cover herself her small breasts were laid bare, the cool air sending shivers running through her.

_'Mn...'_ Amu glanced towards the door again, worried about someone walking in and seeing her in such a state of undress.

After a moment she shoved down her fear, and yanked her skirt down. She quickly kicked it off and pulled off her shoes, her long socks following a few seconds later. Her bare feet tapped against the cold floor as she shifted back, bending down at the waist as she peeled her pink panties down her slim legs, tugging it off her ankle and bundling it up, shoving it in her bag alongside the rest of her clothes.

Amu remained naked for only a brief few seconds, her bikini bottoms swiftly sliding up her legs and her bikini top hastily tied into place; doing a double-knot just to make sure it didn't slip off when she was swimming. On instinct she glanced over to the short wall of mirrors, double-checking her appearance and tentatively turning around, admiring herself from different angles.

Only once she was satisfied did the pink-haired girl leave the changing rooms, her feet tapping against the cold floor before she yanked open the heavy wood door – and stepped into the pleasantly-warm pool room.

''I-I'm back.'' Amu announced, trying to come off as disinterested – though the pink blush on her cheeks failed any such attempt.

''Mm. You look good.'' Nagihiko's warm remark only made her cheeks darken, her stomach fluttering pleasantly.

''Thanks...'' She replied with a bashful half-smile, her feet tapping against the tile flooring before she bent down, slipping down into the shallow half of the pool.

While she wasn't an expert swimmer by any means she could hold her own; something that only made it more embarrassing when Nagihiko swam up to her side, his warm smile not faltering for even a second. On instinct she couldn't help but let her eyes wander over his toned chest, the fluttering in her stomach growing stronger the longer she stared.

Wordlessly he offered a hand to her, snapping Amu back to reality. With a rosy blush and demure smile she took his hand, letting him guide her over into the deeper end of the pool. Her legs lazily swayed back and forth beneath the water, the gentle sloshing sound soothing her frayed nerves. That was until Nagihiko slowly twisted around to face her, one arm snaking around the small of her back – and pulling her flush against him.

''E-Eep!'' Amu squeaked, her cheeks flushing red.

Nagihiko chuckled. ''Hey, Amu-chan...''

''Y-Yes...?'' The pink-haired girl couldn't even pretend to act tough, her heart pounding heavily in her chest – her mind racing as she felt his smooth hand holding her close, their swaying legs gently brushing beneath the water, how close their faces were-

In an instant, Nagihiko grinned. ''Race you to the other end!''

Amu spluttered in shock as he suddenly pulled back, splashing a small wave of water at her and leaving her in utter disbelief – able to only watch as he swam back down the length of the pool. Her shock wore off a second later and her embarrassment quickly morphed into embarrassment, a spark of competitiveness following not a second later.

''Y-You-! You're on!'' Amu yelled after him, her voice echoing throughout the spacious pool room.

Minutes bled by swiftly from there, any such embarrassment melting away as they simply played little games. From racing from one end of the pool to the other, to playfully splashing each other or even using two of the spare floaty-tubes to do a mock-sword fight in the pool; time simply seemed to pass them by as they played aimless games for what felt like hours on end.

Soon however Amu found herself growing tired, prompting her to swim over to where Nagihiko left his stuff and pull herself out, taking a seat on the edge and letting her feet just-barely dip into the water. Nagihiko followed suit, lazily swimming over to her side before pulling himself out as well, sitting down by her side – close enough that her cheeks gained a familiar pink hue.

''Mm...'' Nagihiko leaned back, grabbing his water bottle and unscrewing the cap – taking a deep, thirsty gulp.

Amu glanced over at him, her pink cheeks darkening to a rosy red as she watched a small trickle of water run down his chin. The evening sunlight flowed in from the windows mounted high up the walls, the warm amber glow stretching behind them and dancing off the water droplets clinging to his toned chest, her eyes involuntarily drawn to it.

As her gaze flickered up to his face she found him staring at her too, and it took her a moment to realise he was staring at  _her_ chest as well. Amu blushed deeply and quickly glanced away, perking up when he broke the silence between them.

''You do look really good in that outfit.'' Nagihiko complimented her idly, laying the water bottle down.

''Aha... y-you do too.'' Amu laughed slightly, nervously running a hand through her wet hair. ''You're more toned than I thought. Swim a lot?''

''Mm.'' The blue-haired boy replied. ''It's a good way to keep in shape.''

''Yeah...'' Amu nodded slowly, her gaze shifting back to his chest. ''Hey, not to sound weird or anything but... erm...''

Nagihiko smiled amusedly and reached out, taking her left hand in his and guiding it towards his chest. Amu blushed a dark red but didn't pull her hand away, taking the rare opportunity to touch her crush – her hand sliding over his toned chest with an almost reverent slowness, intimately feeling every firm muscle beneath her fingers. Seeing him up so close reminded her of the models in clothing magazines, the mere thought fuelling her embarrassment.

''Can I...?'' Nagihiko's hand left hers and daringly hovered closer to  _her_ chest, the implication clear.

Amu blushed darkly and gulped, tentatively nodding. With gentle slowness Nagihiko's hand slid closer to her until he laid it atop her bikini top, a shudder running through her at the gentle pressure on her chest. For a brief, idle moment all her did was rub her chest as she did the same to him, the simple act seeming so embarrassingly intimate in that moment.

''Ah...'' Amu whimpered softly as his fingers traced the underside of her bikini top, daringly nudging it up a bit.

Despite the burning embarrassment inside her she didn't stop him, only whimpering as he nudged her bikini top up until her small perky breasts were exposed. His right hand swiftly cupped her small breast and gave it a gentle squeeze, his affectionate touch knocking the breath from her lungs and leaving her trembling, a breathless mewl escaping her lips. She was barely even focusing on his chest anymore, too busy enduring the sensation of him touching her boobs.

Amu bit her lip as he tenderly ran his thumb over her breast, brushing over her perky pink nipple and sending a brief jolt through her body. As if sensing that Nagihiko slowly did it again; deliberately rolling her perky nub around with his thumb and extracting a quiet moan from her throat, her stomach bubbling with warmth as he teased her so embarrassingly – touching her where no boy had ever done so before.

''Mm... Amu shuddered, her hand sliding down his toned chest and firm stomach – before landing on his swim trunks... and she froze up as she felt something distinctly hard beneath the thin material. ''Ah...''

''Sorry.'' Nagihiko apologised with a bashful smile, almost-idly running his thumb over her nipple. ''I guess I got excited, is all...''

Amu swallowed, her gaze shifting down to his swimming trunks. ''...can I see?''

Nagihiko blushed a rare red but smiled, the sight sending a burst of warmth through her chest. With embarrassed slowness he lifted his hips off the edge of the pool and tugged his swimming trunks down to his knees, swiftly exposing his swelling cock to her gaze – instantly making Amu blush crimson, her wide eyes glued to the sight of his growing shaft; embarrassment mixing with awe in her stomach. While she  _ knew  _ what a dick was, she hadn't ever seen one before; only getting a glance in a few magazines.

Audibly gulping Amu slid her hand down, her dainty fingers tentatively curling around his dick. Nagihiko shuddered but made no move to stop her, prompting Amu to hesitantly squeeze his cock and slowly move her hand; intimately feeling his cock twitch in her wet hand. To her embarrassment she felt him grow even bigger, enticing her to continue slowly jerk him off until his sizeable cock was at full hardness, his ample length making her stare in wonder.

''Amu-chan...'' Nagihiko breathed, and Amu squeaked as his left hand slid around her waist and pulled her close; their shoulder bumping together.

A shudder ran through her petite frame as his hand tentatively traced the waistband of her bikini bottoms, his fingers curiously roaming over her pelvis; the request obvious. For a long moment Amu could only blush, her mind frazzled with a thousand thoughts as she tried to decide – before she threw caution to the wind and nodded, trusting him not to hurt her.

Nagihiko smiled slightly and leaned down, resting his head against hers. Amu took pleasure in their closeness, biting her bottom lip as she felt his slim fingers sneak into her pink bikini bottoms and wiggle down her pelvis – before finally reaching her pussy, gently rubbing her folds. His gentle touch elicited a hesitant moan from her throat, her cheeks darkening when the embarrassing sound echoed throughout the room. Even though nobody else would hear it, just having her own voice echo back at her made it twice as embarrassing.

''Mm...'' Her legs buckled as he ran his fingers between her folds, delicately stroking her pussy. ''Ah... Nagi-kun...''

''Amu-chan...'' He murmured in reply, tilting his head down.

Amu knew what was coming but her mind didn't connect the dots until his lips met hers, a stifled squeak escaping her. The kiss was as gentle and delicate as she hoped it would be, and the next second Amu all but melted; moaning softly into the kiss and happily reciprocating it. His right hand laid itself on her cheek and tilted her head back, allowing him to drag out the kiss even longer. Just as her lungs began to ache for air did he pull back, flashing her a warm smile as he continued toying with her pussy.

''Ahh...'' Amu quivered, blindly jerking him off as best she could – getting used to it the longer she did it, figuring out how fast he liked it and how fast was too much; settling in a modest rhythm that left Nagihiko groaning.

No words needed to be said, and Amu shuddered as he leaned down and kissed her again, his addictive lips meshing against hers. Their connected lips helped muffle her low moan as he daringly pushed a single finger into her pussy, wiggling it inside her and making her hips buckle from the unfamiliar pleasure. She had only ever touched herself so lewdly once or twice, and even then that was alone in the shower or in her bed, never out in the pool with another person.

Another shock of pleasure ran up her pelvis as he slid a second finger inside her pussy, her inner walls clamping around his fingers. Slick arousal dribbled onto his probing fingers, yet the lewd sensation only prompted Nagihiko to add a third finger – eliciting a quivering moan from Amu as she endured the wonderful sensation, her womanhood not used to so many fingers. She never went higher than two, and his fingers were slightly thicker to boot.

''Ah~'' Amu moaned as their lips popped apart, both of them left panting. ''Nagi-kun...''

Nagihiko smiled at her and slowly reared his hand back, pulling his now-slick fingers out her pussy. Amu mewled at the unwanted loss, but any such protests died as his hands slid down to her hips and pulled her closer. His intent was not lost on her, causing Amu's cheeks to darken as she silently complied; swinging her left leg over his and straddling his waist. Sitting right above his dick.

He leaned in and she met him halfway, moaning into his mouth as they kissed. An idea hit her and she wordlessly acted on it, rolling her hips and grinding herself against his erect cock – shuddering as gentle pleasure teased her burning-hot pussy. Her embarrassment grew but so did her anticipation, and with a soft whimper she reached down and tugged the front of her bikini bottoms aside, exposing her pussy and allowing her to rub her lower lips directly against his erection.

''A-Ah~'' Amu moaned deeply, shivering when he groaned as well. ''Nagi-kun... d-does it... feel good...?''

''Yes...'' Nagihiko smiled tightly at her, his hands sliding from her hips around to her butt.

Without any further words he leaned in close, prompting Amu to meet him halfway in another passionate kiss – unable to get enough of kissing him. As their lips meshed together she rolled her hips again, her slick pussy sliding along his cock and sending jolts of warmth through her, enticing her to do it again and again, the stimulation making her breathing grow heavy and her skin tingle pleasantly.

With a shaky breath Amu broke off the kiss and laid her hands on his shoulders, boldly pushing him back against the tile floor. Her hips acted on lust-fuelled instincts, moans passing her lips as she kept moving – kept grinding her pussy against his cock. Her lower lips parted around his length but the angle stopped him from entering her, and the mere thought made her pelvis burn with embarrassing desire; leaving her wondering if he could even fit inside her virgin pussy.

Her lust-addled thoughts were cut short as Nagihiko held her hips – before suddenly rolling them over. Amu yelped as her back hit the damp tiled floor, her cheeks quickly taking on a scarlet hue as she found her crush looming over her with a familiar warm smile. His hands were on either side of her head, keeping himself upright and their lower halves still pressed together; something that made her bite her lip, tenderly snaking her legs around his waist and pulling him close.

''Ah...'' Amu mewled softly as his cock rubbed against her pussy. ''Nagi-kun...''

Nagihiko merely smiled, leaning down. ''You're so cute, Amu-chan...''

Amu's embarrassed whimper was muffled by the following kiss – a gentle kiss filled with quiet passion, further adding to the burning desire flooding her body. Pleasure teased her petite body as Nagihiko slowly rolled his hips, his ample cock sliding along her folds but not entering her, the teasing rubbing setting her nerves alight with embarrassing want.

''Mm...'' She breathed as their lips broke apart. ''W-Would it... fit inside...?''

''I don't know.'' Nagihiko replied honestly, smiling softly down at her. ''Do you want to try...? You only have one first time, and I don't want to make you-''

''I-If it's with you...'' Amu interrupted him, blushing demurely. ''If it's with you... I'll be happy, Nagi-kun...''

Nagihiko smiled softly at that, simply humming in acknowledgement and leaning down. Amu cooed as he kissed her on the lips lightly, pulling back after only a second but the genuine affection not lost on her, staining her cheeks a permanent pink. He leaned back a bit and slid his right hand down between their flushed bodies, grasping his erect cock and deliberately rubbing the tip against her slit several times – until he finally got it right, the tip sliding between her lower lips.

Amu gasped softly as the tip sunk into her delicate pussy, more of his cock slowly following. His dick was much thicker than his fingers had been, stretching her inner walls apart with his girth and sending a flutter of pain through her pelvis. She winced but endured the sensation, a quivering whimper passing her lips as more of his cock penetrated her slick entrance, easing its way inside her womanhood until nearly half of him was inside her.

''Ah...'' Amu mewled as reared his hips back, his cock sliding back out again until the tip nearly slipped out – only for him to swiftly slide back inside.

The pink-haired girl moaned, her shoulders curling inwards as a rush of hot pleasure flooded her pelvis – her nerves already sensitive from his gentle fingering and her lewd grinding. Every little movement of his cock set her nerves on fire, moans worming their way out her throat as he slowly plunged in and out her virgin pussy. Amu didn't dare screw her eyes shut, her eyes glued to their connected parts and intimately watching him push deeper inside her, matching the erotic sensation in her pelvis.

''O-Ohh...'' She shuddered as he inched a bit deeper, a spike of pleasure following suit and melting her pain. ''Ahh... Nagi-kun... y-you feel... r-really big...''

He blushed a cute red and smiled, his expression strained. ''I-I think you're... just a tight fit... Amu-chan...''

Amu squirmed bashfully at his words, moaning when he slowly plunged back into her delicate folds once more. Gradually she relaxed as she got used to the sensation of his cock, allowing him to push deeper into her womanhood and stuff her full with his shaft – eliciting hot moans from the pink-haired girl as mind-melting pleasure flooded her petite body. His thrusts grew slightly faster as she got used to it, his dick sliding in and out her slippery folds and making her back arch off the floor, unable to lay still.

''Hah... f-faster...'' Amu breathed out, her hand sliding up and around his neck. ''G-Go fast-  _Mm!_ ''

She let out a breathless moan as Nagihiko swiftly obliged, his slow thrusts quickly speeding up – his ample length drilling deep into her quivering pussy. His cock inched deeper and deeper until she felt the tip hitting her deepest parts, the lewd impact sending pleasurable shivers running through her; the sensation so erotic it felt like he was fucking her very womb. The mere thought only added to her pleasure, her toes curling as he plunged in and out her slick folds even faster than before, his hips nearly working on auto-pilot.

His right hand suddenly left her hip and darted up to her chest, eliciting a strained mewl from Amu as he blindly groped her small breast – his grip tender but lustful, squeezing and rubbing her boob as best he could. Amu replied by tightening her legs around his waist, moaning when that only made him fuck her even faster, his cock twitching inside her wet folds erotically. A hot pressure quickly started to build inside her pelvis, one she had only felt a few times before but left her spasming each time afterwards; leaving her bubbling with raw anticipation.

''Faster~!'' Amu moaned out, digging her nails into his upper back. ''O-Ohh...! N-Nagi-kun~!''

Nagihiko groaned wordlessly in response, his ample cock throbbing inside of her as he fucked her with wild passion, their ends drawing near. The prospect only made him pound her harder, bottoming out inside her tight pussy over and over again, the divine pleasure melting her mind and leaving her writhing on the floor as the pressure in her pelvis built and built, her muscles coiling tight until-

''A- _AHH~!_ '' Amu cried out as her orgasm crashed down on her, her mind going completely, utterly blank as white-hot pleasure flooded every inch of her petite frame.

Above her Nagihiko gasped at her sudden tightness, plunged wildly into her quivering pussy several times before he came undone – groaning and unloading ropes of hot cum into her quivering insides. The sensation only added the icing to her orgasm, a choked wail escaping Amu as the piercing pleasure filled her body.

''Nn...'' Nagihiko groaned, his thrusts slowing down to a stop – panting heavily as he loomed over her. ''Amu-chan...''

Amu couldn't respond even if she wanted to; panting heavily from her powerful orgasm. For what felt like a small eternity they remained like that, simply gasping in air and trembling in the aftershocks of their mutual climaxes. That was until Nagihiko pulled out of her creampied pussy, the sudden emptiness making Amu whimper and untangle her slim legs from his waist, letting him collapse by her side.

''Ah... haah...'' Amu tiredly sat up, her pussy tingling with wonderful pleasure; a thin trickle of cum leaking out. ''Mm... Nagi-kun...''

He smiled wryly at her and snaked an arm around her, kissing her on the cheek. ''Did you like it?''

''Yeah...'' She nodded breathlessly, looking away in embarrassment. ''D-Don't tell Nadeshiko we did this... I don't want her to tease me 'bout it...''

Nagihiko chuckled. ''Speaking of Nadeshiko... do you want to hear a secret?''

A spark of curiosity weaved through her tired mind, prompting Amu to nod.

''Me and Nadeshiko...'' He playfully tapped her on the lips. ''...are the same person.''

…

''Eh?''

''I guess it's only natural that best friends eventually become lovers, no?'

''EHHH?!''

[END]


End file.
